


His fingers down my spine

by LonelyGirl15



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Gen, Long awaited romance, Making Love, Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whoever you want it to be - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: I had been waiting far longer than I had anticipated. But now that he was here I wouldn’t complain. I’d let him touch me in places I’d never been touched before, and I’d show him how much I liked it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	His fingers down my spine

**Author's Note:**

> For the rainy, boring or horny days; Enjoy and thank you for reading.

His fingers traveled down my spine, sending electric shocks through my back up to my brain. Just the thought of his touch could fill me with fulfillness now. 

Maybe it was the long time apart, but his kisses felt different as they landed in my hair, breathing in my scent. They felt almost valuble; like I was made of glas. He was so tender and soft, like I’d never seen him before. He must have really missed me.

He reaches my neck, and my toes curl as his teeth featherly nips my exposed skin. He doesn’t have to ask if I feel amazing, he knows already through my panting. 

I remember the days without him, drinking, doing things out of spite - hoping for him to one day return; to be mine. I know I’m no maiden, and he’s no prince, but we are each others.

He was letting out puffs of air against my back and in my eagerness I spread my legs even more so his pulsating lenght was laying neatly against my wetness. I don’t know if I’ve ever felt this much for someone else. He sighed by my ear, sending shivers up my scalp and forgetting himself he let his body push up against me - making us both let out sounds of appreciation. Had I ever wanted someone as much as I want him?

I came to my senses again when he sat up and pulled away a bit, sneaking his weapons under my black lacegown and dragging it over my head - leaving a track of tingles as his mouth met my bare back.

I was already naked downstairs so his hands went immediately to the bun in my hair, releasing it, letting it fall over my back. He dropped forward to smell me again, and I could feel him twitching at the same time his panting became ragged. 

The kisses were wetter now, full of eagerness and longing. With every kiss he was writing me a love letter. Had I ever been this fulfilled?

When he finally reached my pulsating spot, he didn’t touch me at first - but he smelt me and blew, making me wriggle on the bed. 

I can’t describe how it felt the moment his tounge reached me, how it made love to me, cherishing the moment as he lapped. And I can’t describe the wonderful feeling of his hand as he gripped me and spread me wider, massaging. I can’t describe the needy and breathless moans I let out, or the noises of how wet and open I was for him. 

”Uhh...” So pure and ready, all for him. He was encouraged by my sounds and pushed his fingers into me, two at first and when I was wriggling, three. 

I was sweating at this point, I bet he was too. And just the thought of being his made me sweeter. 

I was so close now, like I was standing at the edge of a mountaintop - ready to fall. I guess it had always been like that with us. I panted as he fucked me with his fingers and tounge, so easily making me his. 

He knew me and my body so well that he didn’t have to ask to know. So when I pushed against his fingers and moaned how loud I dont know, he went faster and more and more and god.

Electric pulsations racked through my body, vibrating ever sense and muscle. I hadn’t moaned that loud in forever. 

When I calmed down he pulled out and the sound of a cameraclick didn’t surprise me. I was his and he was mine, he wouldn’t share the picture with anyone else in the world.

He turned me around, so I was now laying on my back, legs still spread, muscles relaxed, sweating prefusely. 

He looked the same, his green eyes contrasting his red cheeks. He looked at me as if he could eat me up, I wouldn’t stop him. 

His cock was standing tall against his stomach, and precum drizzled down it. The thought of me doing that made me so warm again. 

My thoughts came back to me when his hands started kneading my tits, pinching the nipples making them small and perky. 

I pulled him closer by putting my legs around his back, and my hands around his neck. He put his cock between my labia, touching my clitoris and stimulating it as he rocked forward and back again. He bend forward and kissed me, fuck how he tasted good. Our tounges played a game words don’t know the rules of.

”You make me so hot, just the thought of being inside of you is gonna make me cum.” Finally, finally he starts whispering words to me. I moan into his mouth. 

”Please fuck me, fuck me baby.” I plead, so vulnerable and open for him. My slick is running down my ass.

”You want me to fuck you? I won’t, I’ll make love to you.” He reached down with one hand and positioned himself at my entrance. But before he pushed into me he dragged his hard on up a d down my labia, whispering absolutely dirty things in my ear. My mouth was watering at his promises.

In one slick move, he was inside me and god how he filled me up. So big and tight and warm. I pulled my legs higher up his back. 

He pulled out slowly and pushed into me again, and I urged him to go faster. I needed more so he pushed two fingers in with his cock, stretching me to the fullest. 

He fucked me so good, my walls were clinging onto him. My nails scratching his back, his words writing on my skin. 

He sat up and grabbed me by the hips, moaning right into the room as he snapped into me at a rapid speed. I’d lost my voice a long time ago. 

”Making me feel so good, fuck you’re mine. Only mine.” He said and he was so close I could tell. 

”Ah ah ah!” His pace stuttered and finally he came inside of me, kept on fucking me through his orgasm. The feeling of him shooting into me is what pushed me over and I was milking him and moaning as an orgasm racked my own body.

”Ahhhh arrghh!”

When I’d calmed down I noticed the glazed over shine in his eye and looked at him in question. 

”You came because I came in you?” He asked and I nodded - thinking we were done. But he moaned again and I could feel him hardening inside of me again. I was so tight around him now that I could barely move. 

”Fuck...” he picked up his pace again, plunging into me again, and I was so onboard. If he could fuck me all day I wouldn’t say no. 

”Yeah yeah ye-” He stopped and humped into me like a dog as he shot into me again, this time a lot more stuttering. 

He bend down and kissed me as he slowed down. ”If you aint pregnant after this babe.” He said in a joking tone, and I laughed.

I laughed a free laugh as he pulled out and when I woke up the next morning I could feel him again, with that look on his face and his fingers down my spine.


End file.
